


Once We Were Young

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [20]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bo-Katan is unimpressed, F/M, Fenn is a goofball, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teenage Mandogingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A moment between a young Lady and her Protector





	Once We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request for a prompt, which was: "Did you actually just climb in through my window? You couldn't have been normal and used the door?".

******33 BBY**

 

Bo-Katan couldn’t help but stare at the other teen as he shut the window behind him and turned to look at her, grinning like an idiot as he slipped his helmet off and ran a hand back through his bright red hair.

“Hey, Bo.” The young guard greeted cheerfully.

“Did you actually just climb in through my window?” Bo-Katan asked as she stared at her friend who paused, looking towards the window then back at her before giving her a partial shrug.

“I guess?”.

“You guess? Really?” Bo-Katan remarked as she got off her bed and walked over to him, gesturing towards the bedroom door. “You couldn’t have been normal and used the door, Fenn?”.

“Please, I know you keep that thing locked when you’re angry at Her Royal Bitchiness and want to be left alone.” Fenn remarks as he knocked on the glass with a sheepish look. “And I thought this was a door since there’s a balcony out there.”.

Bo-Katan bit back a sigh as she recalled that Fenn was Dawn folk, the farmboy was accustomed to farmhouses and vheh’yaims, not royal palaces and bedrooms twice the size of a small downstairs area of a farmhouse. “It’s for show, moron.” Bo-Katan said as she took a step back and shook her head.

“Oh.” Fenn says as he looked towards the floor with a slight blush. “Sorry.”.

“Calvin told you to do it, didn’t he?” Bo-Katan glanced at the balcony then back at Fenn as he looked back up at her, bright blue eyes meeting her light green. “And how did you get up here anyway?”.

“Nah, figured you wanted somebody to talk to.” Fenn smirked at her smugly. “And I don’t share my tricks.”.

Bo-Katan rolled her eyes as she swatted the back of his head, which earned laughter in return. “You’re an idiot.” Bo-Katan remarked as she moved forward to rest her head against his shoulder.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot, _Bo’ika_.” Fenn pointed out as he wrapped his arms around her waist, just holding her close to him and humming something under his breath. She was more then happy that Satine had, at least, let House Ordo stay. Fenn actually made this miserable lifestyle more fun, especially with how he saw her for who she was and always had some random poem to quote.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
